


How To Befriend A Feral Cat

by Devils_Official



Series: Askbox Fics [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emperor Sendak, Lotor needs a nap, M/M, Questionable Motives, Slavery, Soft boys being soft, With A Twist, bitter exes au, just a little bit though, there probably will be a rating change later but all the sex will be consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Official/pseuds/Devils_Official
Summary: Sendak does take Lotor as his slave after achieving victory at the Kral Zera. But his motives are good.(Or, Lotor is a feral cat and Sendak is the cat lady leaving cans of tuna out on the porch)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this prompt: How about a scenario where Sendak and Lotor were former lovers prior to their introductions into the series? And that when they meet again at the Kral Zera, and Sendak proclaims he’ll make Lotor his slave, it’s not because Sendak actually wants Lotor as his slave. No he just wants to keep Lotor as a slave so he knows that Lotor is safe and alive and in his care, even if it’s in chains

Lotor was silent on the trip back to Central Command, which did not particularly surprise Sendak. That was usually how Lotor acted when he was trying to think his way out of something.

It wasn’t as if Sendak really want to keep Lotor as his slave, but. Well. After the last several months, what choice did he have? 

Even in his armor, he looked thin -not  _ lean _ , truly  _ thin _ \- and he looked as if he hadn’t slept in a month. Which, knowing Lotor, was probably accurate. 

The gods knew that the problems he was dealing with would only get worse once he became the Emperor, and thus…

Well. 

Obviously, this would in no way help the resentment Lotor probably still harbored for him -their falling-out hadn’t been especially civilized -but that was neither here nor there. If Lotor wasn’t going to take care of himself, someone had to, and it might as well be someone who at least cared about Lotor as a person and not as a -a  _ pawn _ , something to be traded away when it was convenient. 

They’d been lovers, once, but Sendak had had a duty to the Emperor, and… Things had soured. It was different now, and even after so long, he still had feelings for Lotor, and now that they were a little older, maybe a little wiser… 

A rekindling of their past relationship wasn’t likely, in these circumstances, but at least Sendak knew that Lotor was safe and secure now. 

Upon reaching the flagship, Sendak was immediately inundated with countless questions and tasks and-

He barely had a moment to order a sentry to take Lotor to the Imperial Suite -hopefully it had been cleared out by now -before having to pretend that he knew what he was doing. Being the Emperor was  _ exactly _ the same as commanding a fleet. 

* * *

He hadn’t exactly forgotten Lotor when he returned, but- Well. It had been a long day.

The sentry had neglected to remove the shackles around Lotor’s wrists, and Sendak couldn’t decide if that was a good thing or not. 

On the other hand, if Lotor really wanted out of them, he would have broken out of them by now. So he was probably biding his time, waiting for Sendak to slip up.

Sendak removed the shackles and threw them aside. He wouldn’t be needing those. 

Lotor still wasn’t saying anything; he just glared. 

“Were you injured during the Kral Zera?” Sendak asked. “Or when you fought your father?” To his eye, Lotor had seemed a little stiff out there, but…

“No,” Lotor muttered.

Not that he was likely to  _ tell _ Sendak right now anyway. 

He went over to one of the doors leading out of the bedroom. It connected to a smaller bedroom -probably intended to be, perhaps, a nursery? -that was sparsely furnished. Still, they were both used to austerity. “This is your room.”

”Are you sure you won’t need to make use of me?” Lotor spat.

“I have no intention of touching you,” Sendak said.

”Oh, do I disgust you that much.” 

Sendak pinched the bridge of his nose. “Lotor, please, I know this isn’t ideal, but this is the best I can do right now. Look, it’s… late. Let’s just talk about this in the morning.”

Lotor grimaced, his hands coming up to the catches of his armor. “Just get it over with, then.” 

“ _ No _ .” 

Lotor sneered. “I know you like to think of yourself as a considerate lover, but I am  _ not _ your lover. I am your slave, and it’s best if you don’t try to pretend otherwise.”

“No, I mean…” Sendak sighed. “I’m not going to have sex with you, Lotor. You’re my slave in name only. I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to.”

“So I can leave, then.”

“If you want,” Sendak said dismissively. “But where would you go?”

He could tell that Lotor hadn’t expected that question, and he continued: “What do you have left to go back to? You have no title, no allies, no money, no resources.” 

“I have what I’ve always had,” Lotor said firmly, quietly. “Myself. And that is all I need. In fact, it’s better that way.”

“If you really want to leave, I won’t stop you,” Sendak said. “But just...wait until morning, alright? You look exhausted.”

Lotor’s shoulders slumped, and Sendak caught a glimpse of what he was really feeling: bone-deep weariness and defeat. 

“Alright,” Lotor whispered. ”Can I- can we eat, first?”

“Yes, of course.” Dinner had been laid out in the sitting room, more than enough for the two of them.

They sat at a small dining table, large enough for two, and Sendak didn’t fail to notice the way Lotor waited for him to start eating first. Or the way Lotor took only a small bite at first, as if checking to see if it was safe.

The way he had to force himself to not eat too quickly, like he was trying to savor every morsel. Like he wasn’t sure when his next meal would be. 

He didn’t comment on it, though. Once, when they were closer, he might have, but he was wary of overstepping himself now. He would let Lotor leave, if he wanted, but he’d prefer it if Lotor stayed. 

Sendak wasn’t particularly hungry, though, and left the majority of the meal for Lotor; if Lotor noticed, he didn’t say anything about it. 

Finally, when the dishes were empty, Lotor sat back, studying his surroundings warily. “What do you plan to do now?”

Sendak shrugged. “I guess that depends on what you mean.”

“With… the throne. With your new-found position.” It wasn’t really what Lotor wanted to ask about, but it would take time to get to the meat of the issue. 

“I’ve begun drafting a few proclamations,” Sendak said. “A ceasefire agreement, an emancipation bill-“

Lotor shook his head. “How capricious they will think you, claiming a slave one minute, then freeing him the next.” 

“You need someplace safe to be for a little while,” Sendak said. “That’s all that matters.  I can keep you safe, Lotor. Aren’t you- tired of it? Of everything?”

Lotor looked like he was going to deny that, but finally- “Yes,” he whispered. He turned away a little, hanging his head. “I’m so tired. It all just- fell apart, and I- I couldn’t do it. But I- I don’t know what you want from me. I can’t accept-“

“I don’t want anything from you. Nothing at all. Just knowing that you are safe is enough for me.”

Lotor looked up sharply, his eyes wide, and then he shook his head. “I don’t believe you.”

“You don’t need to believe me,” Sendak said, “but it is the truth.”

“Why?” Lotor whispered. “Everyone wants  _ something _ from me. Why would you be any different?”

“You know why.”

Lotor stood abruptly. “That was a long time ago. Please excuse me.” He practically fled; Sendak didn’t bother going after him. 

It had been a long day, and he was tired, too. Might as well get some sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

He didn’t see Lotor until the next evening, when he returned to his quarters after being busy all day.

Lotor was absently flipping a knife end-over-end in one hand, clearly lost in thought, but he set it down when he noticed Sendak.

“Your soldiers didn’t search me thoroughly enough,” he said. “You should reprimand them.”

Sendak shrugged. “If you wanted me dead, you had all last night to do it.” 

“Maybe I was waiting for the right time.”

Sendak held his arms out, away from his body. “You might as well get it over with, then.”

Lotor stood slowly, his eyes wide, but then he stepped forward with determination written in every line of his body. 

Sendak didn’t flinch even when Lotor was toe-to-toe with him, the knife’s tip poised to sink into a thin gap in Sendak’s armor. A quick, upward thrust from there would bury the knife in his heart.

“Go ahead,” Sendak said. “Don’t make me wait in anticipation.”

“Do you want to die?” Lotor whispered.

“Not really,” Sendak said, “but at least I got to see you again.” Carefully, he placed his hand atop Lotor’s, steadying him; he trembled, his hand shaking badly enough that Sendak had no idea how he was still holding onto the knife.

Lotor took a deep breath, glanced between Sendak’s eyes and his own hand, the knife… 

With a dry sob, he let go of the knife; it clattered to the floor. He turned away, not fully turning his back on Sendak, but still obscuring his expression. “I can’t,” he whispered. 

Sendak had known that already. 

“You chose my father over me,” Lotor continued. “You made your choice. Why do I still- Why can’t I-“

“It’s different now,” Sendak said. “Your father is dead, Lotor, by your own hand. I will never again have to choose between my duty to him and my love for you.”

“It’s been too long,” Lotor snapped. “You can’t still love me.” 

“Can’t I?”

Lotor made a frustrated, angry sound, deep in his chest, and then he stalked off, back to his room, the door shutting and no doubt locking behind him. 

It wasn’t so much a conflict between the two of them, but rather a conflict within Lotor, and all Sendak could do now was wait. 

* * *

 

Sendak woke up abruptly. At first, he couldn’t tell what had woken him, but then he noticed Lotor, his eyes glowing in the dark, frozen still.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Lotor said quietly, straightening and making to leave.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Lotor said, too quickly. He scrubbed a hand over his eyes, though, and- 

Well. Sendak pulled the covers back, an invitation. “Just to sleep,” he murmured. This hadn’t been uncommon when they were together, but Sendak imagined that Lotor’s nightmares were probably worse now; he’d been through a lot in the intervening years. 

Tentatively, Lotor climbed into the bed, remaining on the far side. “I should have asked-“

“You know you don’t need to ask,” Sendak said. “Go back to sleep, Lotor. Nothing will hurt you here.”

Lotor made a soft, unsure sound, but he pulled the covers up and nestled into them; before long, he was sound asleep once more. 

Sendak had to resist the urge to lean over and kiss him on the cheek. Lotor was a light sleeper, and Sendak didn’t want him to think… 

Maybe one day, if he was lucky. For now… It was enough that Lotor felt safe enough to fall asleep so easily. 

* * *

Sendak woke before Lotor, which wasn’t terribly unusual; he rarely slept well, and needed all the sleep he could get. 

For a moment, it was easy to pretend that it was the way it had been before. Lotor looked so peaceful while he slept, his burdens faraway, so relaxed and content…

Carefully, gently, Sendak brushed a strand of hair back from his face. Lotor didn’t stir.

It was...strange, maybe, to watch Lotor sleep like this, but Sendak had missed him a great deal. He knew he’d made the wrong choice almost as soon as he’d made it, but by then, they’d already said things they couldn’t take back.

Maybe, now that so many centuries had passed…

He stroked Lotor’s cheek gently, the way he used to; Lotor began purring in his sleep, just faintly, but it still made Sendak’s heart feel too big for his chest. 

Lotor cracked one eye, then closed it, nestling back into the bed, a small smile on his lips. 

Then, abruptly, both eyes flew open, wide with shock. 

“Shh,” Sendak soothed. “It’s just me.”

“That’s the problem!” Still, Lotor didn’t pull away, and sometimes his actions spoke far louder than his words. “It’s not the way it was before.”

“I know,” Sendak said, “but it could be.”

“It can’t,” Lotor insisted, as if he was trying to convince himself more than Sendak. “Things are...different.”

“In a good way.”

“Yes, but…” He trailed off, then sighed. “You chose my father.”

“I have regretted it every day since,” Sendak said. “It is the thing I regret most. I’ve almost died several times since then, and every time, I wish I had made a different choice.”

“Then why didn’t you…?”

“You made it very clear that you never wanted to see me again. At the Kral Zera, I… you seemed unwell, and I couldn’t… I need to know that you are well, Lotor. Even if you hate me.”

Lotor glanced away. “I- I don’t hate you.” 

“Even after everything?”

Lotor smiled, just a little. “Now that I know your reasons, it is easier to forgive you.”

“If you want,” Sendak said, “I can give you a place here. Bring you out of the shadows. Give you your own fleet, your own command, anything you want.”

“Something you could take away from me if you felt like it?” Lotor asked. “No, if I stay, I’ll need more from you.”

“Anything,” Sendak breathed. He meant it, more than he had when they were younger, when Sendak had promised him everything except the thing Lotor wanted most. 

“We’ll discuss it later,” Lotor said. “For now, you have an empire to run, Sire.”

Sendak sighed. He didn’t want this quiet moment to end. “And what will you do today?”

“I think I’m allowed some measure of indolence,” Lotor said. “After everything. I might as well make the most of this… vacation.” 

His eyes gleamed mischievously, happily, and Sendak wanted to kiss him so badly…

He didn’t. Instead, he got out of bed and got ready for the day. The time to talk to Lotor again would come later; he just had to be patient. 

Even so, he could feel Lotor’s eyes on him. Perhaps just studying him; they had broken things off before Sendak had lost his arm and eye.

“Enjoy your ‘vacation’,” Sendak said, on his way out.

“I intend to, Sire.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Lotor looked far better when Sendak returned that evening. He was still quite thin -that would take more time -but he appeared well-rested, and given that he was toweling his hair dry, he’d evidently bathed. He was still tense, but that, too, would take time.

He also wasn’t wearing armor, probably for the first time in decades. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Lotor said, lounging comfortably on the sofa. “You could use some help.”

“You think I can’t run this empire by myself?”

Lotor held up a tablet. Where he’d gotten that, Sendak didn’t know, but it didn’t really matter. “My father left you a rather large mess to clean up.”

“That’s certainly true,” Sendak agreed. 

“On the other hand, I am quite enjoying my current lack of responsibility. It is rather draining to be on the run from everyone and everything.”

“I imagine it would be.”

“And these are nicer accommodations than the Castle of Lions.”

“It looked nice enough, from what I saw.”

“This isn’t a containment cell,” Lotor pointed out. 

_ Ah _ . Lotor wasn’t claustrophobic, but even he would have felt...enclosed, if they’d kept him there long enough. In comparison, the Suite was…palatial. 

“You’re not the Emperor,” Sendak said. “All the responsibility lies with me.”

Lotor hummed. “And yet, I do enjoy being...useful. As nice as this idleness is, at some point I think it would drive me insane.”

“I’m sure something could be arranged.”

“You want me to stay?” Lotor asked, softly, losing the bravado he’d had just moments before.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“You… you are the most intelligent person I‘ve ever met,” Sendak said honestly. “You have brilliant ideas, and you’re… kind, to the people who deserve it, and you’re brave, and…cunning and strong, physically and mentally. I would be honored to have you advise me in whatever capacity you wanted.”

“And you still love me.” It wasn’t a question, but he did say it with no small degree of doubt.

“Yes.”

“Even after what I said to you?”

“It was a long time ago, Lotor.”

“So was… what we had.”

“But it was good, and there’s no reason to let the things we said in moments of anger ruin it.”

“I am not your first choice,” Lotor whispered. “That hasn’t changed. First, you had your duty to my father, and now you have your duty to the Empire.”

“My duty to the Empire does not preclude me from doing right by you.” 

Lotor sighed and rose. “I...am tired. Good night.”

* * *

 

That didn’t keep Lotor from ending up in Sendak’s bed again, although Sendak hadn’t noticed until Lotor jolted awake from one of his dreams.

It was an old, hard-to-forget habit that drove him to pull Lotor into an embrace, whispering soothing nothings until Lotor stopped shaking. 

“What happened to you?” Sendak murmured, rubbing Lotor’s back. He hadn’t had nightmares this frequently before; what had made them worse over the years?

Lotor shook his head, borrowing deeper into Sendak’s embrace. He didn’t usually want to talk after nightmares, and that hadn’t changed. 

Sendak didn’t mind. Even before their relationship had been romantic, he hadn’t minded giving this comfort over to Lotor. It cost him nothing, after all, and it meant so much to Lotor. 

“I’m sorry,” Lotor said finally, his voice muffled and hushed. “I should...leave. You need to be at your best, and I- you won’t sleep well, with me here.”

“It doesn’t bother me,” Sendak said. “It never has.”

“ _ Why _ ?” 

Why was it so difficult for Lotor to accept any form of kindness, even one as innocuous as this? Sendak knew, but the answer made him angry, and sad, and- 

“You know why,” he said softly.

Sendak caught the edge of a muffled sob, and- How long had it been since someone had been  _ good _ to Lotor? Even his generals -renowned for their loyalty -had abandoned him, and now… He’d never had very much, but now he had nothing. 

He was so vulnerable, and others would have seen that as an opportunity, but- 

Sendak could never hurt Lotor. Not again. 

“What do you need?” Sendak asked. 

Lotor just shook his head again, somehow managing to burrow closer to Sendak’s chest and his heart. 

Sendak let him cry himself to sleep; even this had not been terribly unusual, though he had hated the fact that there was nothing he could do. Still did, and always would. 

* * *

Lotor was still curled up in his arms the next morning when he woke up.  _ Where he belonged _ , some part of Sendak whispered.

But that wasn’t really the case, and hadn’t been for a long time. 

Still, it was nice to pretend. 

Lotor woke a few minutes later, and even after he was aware of where he was, he made no attempt to break out of Sendak’s hold. (Sendak would have let him, easily.)

He didn’t look at Sendak, though, even when he started talking. “I forgot how nice it is to be held.” He said it so wistfully, so forlornly, that Sendak never wanted to let him go again. 

“Did you not have other lovers?” Sendak asked lightly, instead.

“A few,” Lotor said. “None recently, and none who were…” He stopped himself, changed directions. “I didn’t think I would miss you.”

“But you did.”

Lotor’s silence was answer enough. 

“Things won’t be quite the same,” Sendak said, “but it could be...good. Maybe better.”

“Is that what you want?” Lotor asked. 

“I don’t want you to think that I am... trying to take advantage of the situation,” Sendak said, edging around the issue, but Lotor wasn’t having that.

“What do you want, Sendak? Be a little selfish for once, and just...tell me.”

“I want you,” Sendak breathed. “That’s all. I don’t want the throne, I don’t want power or money or anything else. As long as I have you, then…”

“I forgot what it’s like to be wanted,” Lotor said thoughtfully, his brow furrowed like he still couldn’t believe this. “I forgot how much I liked it.”

“I will make sure you never forget,” Sendak promised. 

Lotor flinched, which… why was he so  _ tragic _ ? “Please don’t do this,” he whispered. “Don’t pretend that you could really-“

“I do want you,” Sendak murmured. “I really do, and I’ll do anything to prove it to you.”

“There has to be someone else! How many people have you known? How many other lovers have you had? How many of them were better than I am? More Galra, and less-“

“None of them,” Sendak said gently. “None of them were better than you. And I’m not here with any of them. I’m here with you, because I-“

“Because  _ what _ ,” Lotor said sharply. 

“Because I  _ love _ you,” Sendak said. “And anyone who can’t see how special you are is an idiot, alright? I was an idiot for letting you go, but I- if you’ll let me, I won’t make that mistake again.”

“You can’t,” Lotor said desperately. “You don’t know what I’ve done. What I’ve had to do. I’m…”

“None of that matters.”

“I’m not the person I used to be,” Lotor whispered. “How can you possibly love me when I hate myself so fucking much?”

“ _ Lotor _ ,” Sendak breathed. He didn’t really know what to say about that. “Oh, Lotor…”

“I’m better off on my own,” Lotor said, as if he was trying to convince himself. “No one can use or betray me. No one can let me down, except myself. And it’s better like that.”

“If you wanted to leave,” Sendak said, “you would have left already. But you’re tired of being alone, aren’t you? It’s just hard to admit that, after so long.”

Lotor pulled away abruptly. “They will be expecting you soon.”

Sendak sighed, but ultimately, this was a good sign. He was getting closer to Lotor’s true feelings and motivations. It just took time and patience. “Very well. If you wish to leave the Suite, you can. No one will bother you.”

“You can’t guarantee that.”

Sendak grinned. “I’m the Emperor.” 


	4. Chapter 4

Sendak set the box down on the table. “I thought you might want this back.”

Lotor looked up -he’d been drawing, and it eased some of Sendak’s worries to see him doing that again -and studied the box for a moment, before lifting the lid. “My sword,” he said questioningly. 

“You’re deadly enough without it,” Sendak said, “but I know that you prefer it.”

“I- Thank you,” Lotor said firmly. 

Sendak sat down in one of the chairs across from where Lotor sat. Close enough to have a conversation, but not so close that Lotor would feel boxed in. “You seem to be doing better.”

“I’ve caught up on my sleep,” Lotor said. 

And he’d been eating three square meals a day, and he hadn’t had to worry about much of anything. Nothing could harm him here, and some part of him had to recognize that. 

“The emancipation bill will be going into effect in a few days,” Sendak said. 

Lotor sighed. “So. I have to...make a decision.”

“You don’t have to. You could stay here, for however long you want.”

“I wonder what they’d say about that,” Lotor said. 

“You’ve never particularly cared what anyone said about you.”

“That was before,” Lotor said quietly, mostly to himself. “When I still had a- a chance. A future.”

“Does the throne mean that much to you?” Sendak asked.

“Do you think this is about a- a chair?” Lotor said incredulously. “The throne doesn’t matter. The power doesn’t matter. What matters is what you do with it!” 

_ Ah _ . “And what would you do with it?” Sendak asked softly, earnestly. 

Lotor turned away, closed off completely, but, importantly, he didn’t leave. 

Sendak waited. 

“Do you really care?” Lotor asked. “Does it matter? I can’t- Everything I’ve worked for is… It’s  _ gone _ .” The last word dissolved into a sob, partially stifled; he had his hand pressed to his mouth. He’d never been good at letting anyone see him be vulnerable. 

Sendak got up and knelt by Lotor’s seat, taking his free hand in his. “It’s not,” he murmured. “I promise you. Tell me your plans, Lotor, and I will make them a reality.” 

“It- it goes against everything you’ve ever- Everything my father has ever stood for. How can you promise to-?”

“The Empire is dying,” Sendak said. “A slow, starving death. You can see it, I know you can. And if your way will help at all, then… And even if it doesn’t… You are a good person, Lotor, and-“

“ _ I’m not _ .” 

“You are,” Sendak insisted. “I know you. You want to fix everything that’s wrong with the universe, because you hate to see people suffering. Because you feel their pain. Let me help you help them, Lotor. Maybe this isn’t how you planned to do it, but if you don’t care about the throne, if you only want to ability to do better, then…” 

“What are you offering?” Lotor whispered. 

“Everything. Don’t you understand, Lotor? I would do anything to make you happy. I’ve lived a very long time, and that- that’s the only thing I’ve cared about for such a long time, and I’m sorry that I wasn’t there when you needed someone, but I- I’m here now.” 

Lotor was quiet for a long time, but finally he looked at Sendak, his eyes still damp and glistening with tears. “You’ve changed,” he said, tentatively reaching out and stroking Sendak’s cheek.

His touch was so light it almost tickled, so gentle that Sendak barely heard his words, too startled by this unexpected, yet wholly welcome, touch. 

“I- I couldn’t remain such an inconsiderate cad forever,” Sendak said. “And, I suppose, some measure of wisdom comes with age and experience.” 

Lotor smiled, and it was a tiny thing, barely an upturn of the corners of his mouth, but it was  _ beautiful _ . It was  _ everything _ . “I never said you were wise,” he said, and it was- Lotor only teased people he liked, felt close to. 

Sendak had never felt quite like this when they were previously together, like the bottom had dropped out of his stomach… But he  _ had _ been an inconsiderate cad then, too stupid to realize just how special Lotor was. And, foolishly… He’d left. 

“Wiser, then,” Sendak said.

“Perhaps,” Lotor said. “That remains to be seen.”

“I would be a better Emperor -a better man -with you at my side, Lotor. You could achieve everything you’ve planned, and you wouldn’t have to do it alone.” 

Fresh tears started tracking down Lotor’s cheeks, but he turned away, shielding himself from Sendak’s gaze. “I am tired of being alone,” he whispered, “but there was no one I could trust. Can you be that person? Can I trust you?”

“Yes,” Sendak breathed. “I swear it, Lotor.” He pressed a soft kiss to Lotor’s knuckles, and he heard the way Lotor’s breath hitched. “Look at me,” he said softly. “Please, Lotor.”

Lotor squared his shoulders and turned back, his eyes wide with  _ fear _ and  _ apprehension _ and  _ hope _ . 

(Perhaps he needed this as much as he was afraid of it. Perhaps he didn’t know how to ask for something like this, perhaps he didn’t know how to accept it. Perhaps these were things Sendak couldn’t fix, but he could  _ try _ anyway.) 

Sendak met his eyes. “I swear that I will help you accomplish whatever you set out to do. I swear that you will come to no harm here. I swear that I will be worthy of your trust. If there is anything you need, you will have it.” Gently, he turned Lotor’s hand over and kissed his palm, still maintaining eye contact.

Lotor’s ears went all the way back, a sure sign that he was flustered. 

“You don’t have to be alone anymore,” Sendak said. “Not if you don’t want to be.” 

“I said… if I was going to stay, I would need something you couldn’t take away from me,” Lotor said softly, tentatively. “Is that...what you’re offering? Is this that kind of proposal?”

“Do you want it to be?” 

“I… don’t know,” Lotor said. “I can’t remember the last time someone asked me what I wanted.” 

“Let me ask now, then: What do you want, Lotor? For yourself, disregarding everything else. If you could have anything in the entire universe, what would it be?” 

Lotor looked startled, like he hadn’t expected Sendak to ask that. “I want…” He shook his head. “It’s selfish. I can’t ask-“

“Ask,” Sendak said. 

“You love me,” Lotor said, closing off slightly. “And I- I can't ask for more than that. I didn’t think anyone could ever…”

“People are  _ fools _ ,” Sendak spat. “None of them are worthy of you anyway.” 

Lotor sighed. “Did you mean it, when you said that I wouldn’t have to be alone anymore? That you would help me?”

“Yes.” 

“Then… I will stay,” Lotor said. “I have nowhere else to go, not really, and even if I did… You want me here, don’t you?”

Sendak nodded, and Lotor smiled, just a little. “It’s nice to be wanted. I haven’t felt like that since… you left.”

“I won’t leave you again,” Sendak said, “not if you don’t want me to. And I… I want to offer you more, but first I need to know, Lotor…”

“Yes,” Lotor whispered. “I do.”

Sendak’s heart was in his throat. “You still love me?” 

“Yes. Although,” he said, smiling softly, with a hint of humor, “you didn’t always make it easy for me.”

“I’m sorry.”

Lotor reached out again and caressed the spot behind Sendak’s ear that always made him purr uncontrollably. “Don’t be.” 

“Can I- Can I kiss you?” Sendak asked, desperately wanting to, but also not wanting to overstep Lotor’s boundaries. 

Lotor looked as if the thought hadn’t even occurred to him, that Sendak might  _ want _ to kiss him. “Yes,” he said finally. 

Sendak rose just enough to sit on the sofa next to Lotor. Once, he would have pulled Lotor into his lap, and this would have been but a prelude, but now… For now, he gently cradled Lotor’s jaw in his hand, rubbing his thumb over his cheek; Lotor’s eyes were already falling closed, his face flushing.

“I missed you so much,” Sendak murmured. “And maybe… I had no right to, since I was the one who left, but I did.” Slowly, carefully, he leaned in, pressing his lips against Lotor’s.

This thing between them was so delicate right now, and he didn’t want to ruin by acting too rashly, but it only took a moment for Lotor to reach up, sliding his arms around Sendak’s shoulders, pulling him closer, as if to prevent him from leaving. (Sendak would never.) 

Lotor clung to him even after the kiss ended, and Sendak held him -one of his favorite things to do, to be honest - half-wishing that this moment would never end.

“What else were you going to offer me?” Lotor asked finally. “You’ve offered so much already, I can’t think of what else-“

“Marry me,” Sendak pleaded.

Lotor stiffened. “...What?”

“If you stay here even after the emancipation bill goes through, they will stay that you are my whore,” Sendak said. “And- you said you cared about that now, and I- I wouldn’t particularly like hearing it either. But if you married me, it would be different.”

“And you love me.” 

“Yes.”

“And I love you,” Lotor said thoughtfully. 

“We’d be good together,” Sendak added.

Lotor’s expression softened, just a little, into something almost like fondness. “Yes. We would be.”

And then he laughed, and it was so startling that Sendak jumped a little.

“What’s so funny?” Sendak asked, although it was good to hear Lotor laugh; this one sounded almost genuine. 

“I’m imagining the Paladins’ faces when they realize that I’m still in this game, not as a pawn, but as a player,” he said. “I suppose they think they left me for dead or worse.” 

Which was a statement Sendak would really like to examine in depth at some point, but he didn’t really want to spoil Lotor’s good mood. 

“You will be more powerful than ever,” he said instead. “As my husband. As my Prince Consort.”

Lotor grinned, a real grin full of mirth and mischief. “Yes, I do like the sound of that.” 


	5. Chapter 5

Lotor spent the entire night in Sendak’s bed -Sendak had pointed out that he was probably going to end up there anyway -and that allowed Sendak a few minutes to just...look at him, before he woke up.

He was still recovering from whatever had happened to him, before he came here -Sendak was not entirely sure what had happened, exactly, but he could tell that it hadn’t been the most pleasant experience -but he looked... _ better _ . Asleep, the years fell away from him, making him seem… not younger, exactly, but less...burdened, maybe. 

Lotor woke up in his own time, sighing contentedly. “I haven’t felt this safe in...maybe ever,” he said.

“You feel safe here?” Lotor never felt completely safe  _ anywhere _ . 

“You’re here,” Lotor said simply, gently caressing Sendak’s cheek. “I didn’t dare dream of this, but…Now that I can have this again…” 

Lotor was always at his most open right when he was waking up, still sleep-rumpled and drowsy. One of the reasons Sendak liked sharing a bed with him, whether they had sex or not. Lotor didn’t let anyone else see him like this; he felt it made him too vulnerable. But he was willing to share this with Sendak. 

Sendak kissed his cheek. “I love you, Lotor.”

Lotor smiled. “I love you, too.”

”I’m going to spend the day here,” Sendak said. 

Lotor blinked. “...Why?”

”I want you to go over your plans with me. I imagine they’re quite extensive, so it will probably take at least a couple of hours. If anything important comes up, I’ll deal with it, but otherwise…”

”Oh.” He seemed relieved, a little, as if he’d expected-

“Lotor,” Sendak began, brushing hair back from Lotor’s face, “we don’t have to do anything if you’re not ready for it.”

“We- we’re going to be  _ married _ ,” Lotor said.

”And? I still have one hand, Lotor; I can take care of myself. But I don’t want you to feel like I’m pressuring you into do anything you don’t want to do.” Another, more horrible thought occurred to him. “Lotor, has anyone ever-?”

Lotor shook his head. “No. Nothing like that. I just… I need some time.”

“Alright. Take all the time you need.” He kissed Lotor’s other cheek. “So. Does your schedule allow you to spend the day sharing all your plans with me?”

“I’m sure I could fit you in.” 

* * *

Sendak had been right: Lotor’s plans were extensive and incredibly detailed. A few things would have to be changed now, but… they could make it work. 

Frankly, it was impressive; Sendak knew that Lotor could be ambitious, but he’d never imagined that the scope of Lotor’s projects would be this massive.

It took hours for Lotor to cover everything, not that Sendak minded. He’d always enjoyed listening to Lotor talk about anything.

“That’s...incredible,” Sendak said finally, when Lotor wrapped everything up. 

Lotor ducked his head, a little shyly. “It will take some time to implement fully, of course, and even then, it might not work out quite as I have envisioned it, but… Anyway, we might have to wait; I don't have any of the Sincline ships yet, and…”

“I know where at least one is,” Sendak said. “Will you need all three?”

Lotor frowned thoughtfully. “No. No, I think I can make do with one. All three would be more efficient, but… One will suffice. But where-?” He paused, and his shoulders slumped. “My generals.”

Sendak nodded. “They’ve...sided with Haggar. For the time being.”

“Where else could they have gone?” Lotor sighed. “Haggar still thinks you are her puppet, right?”

“Yes.”

“Then this could work.”

“Of course it will.” 

Lotor’s ears flicked back, the only sign that he was flustered, but he smiled shyly. “I- I hope so. Thank you, for listening. For being willing to- to help me.”

“All that I have is yours,” Sendak murmured. “The wedding will only make it official.” An idea occurred to him. “Do you still have a penchant for dramatics?”

“Ask Commander Throk,” Lotor said, settling back into the sofa, his grin as sharp as any blade. “Why do you ask?”

“What did you do to Throk?” Sendak asked. He knew Throk -all the commanders had at least a passing acquaintance with each other -and while he didn’t particularly like or dislike him, he was somewhat curious. 

Lotor’s grin grew wider, sharper. “He learned not to get in my way.” 

“What did Throk do?” 

Lotor shrugged. “What everyone else was trying to do, with my father nearly dead and you MIA. He just did it too openly, and didn’t have the good sense to wait until my father was actually dead. Although, given where he ended up, I wonder if it might have been more merciful to kill him when I had the chance.”

“I don’t understand why people still keep trying to cross you,” Sendak said. “It never ends well.”

“It’s easy to underestimate me,” Lotor said. “But you never have.”

“I did, when we first met,” Sendak admitted. “But then I saw you fight.”

Lotor smiled. “Even though I lost?”

“Most would have stopped watching as soon as you starting losing,” Sendak said. “Once their biases were confirmed. But if they had watched you pick yourself up after, determined to improve and do better…”

“As you did?”

“I knew you could either be a terrible enemy to make, or a powerful ally to have.”

* * *

They would need to wait a few days to begin implementing their plans, in order for everything to be in place. Which was fine; Lotor could certainly use the rest. 

“I have something I want to show you,” Lotor said one evening, after Sendak’s return to the Suite. 

Sendak sat next to him on the sofa. “Alright.”

Lotor flipped through whatever was on his tablet, stopping on a page with a number of drawings on it. “I’ve been drawing, and- I hope you don’t mind me saying, but I think I could do a better job on your prosthetic.”

”You definitely could,” Sendak agreed. 

Lotor smiled and handed the tablet over.

The page was covered in sketches, one prosthetic shown from a number of different angles. It was... _ beautiful _ . Well-designed, but not ostentatious. It actually looked like something that belonged on a person, rather than a hunk of machinery crudely grafted on. 

There was a little doodle near the bottom of the page, of Sendak himself, with this new prosthetic, and Sendak couldn’t quite repress his smile. 

“Your drawing skills have only improved over the years,” Sendak said.

”But do you like it?” Lotor asked, nervously. 

As if there was any chance Sendak  _ wouldn’t _ like it. “Of course. Almost anything would be better than what I have now, but this is…” He couldn’t find the words  he wanted, but Lotor seemed to understand. 

“I’m glad,” Lotor said quietly. “You could have it built, if you wanted.”

”I’d only trust you to build it,” Sendak said. “In a few weeks, when things have settled down, I’d like you to begin. You’ll have everything you need, of course. If you want to; I won’t order you to do anything, but…”

”I’d like that,” Lotor said softly. No surprise there; he liked building things, and frankly, he should have been an engineer. It disgusted Sendak sometimes to think of how egregiously  Zarkon had wasted his talents. Lotor took the tablet back from Sendak and set it aside before climbing into his lap.

“Don’t let me push you away again,” Lotor murmured, resting his forehead against Sendak’s. “Pushing you away was one of the worst mistakes I’ve ever made. So don’t let me do that again.”

”I won’t,” Sendak promised. “You’re stuck with me now.”

Lotor smiled softly and kissed him. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sendak couldn’t breathe when Lotor emerged from the bathroom.

He knew, intellectually, that this plan required Lotor to actually dress as a slave -and not just a slave, but as the Emperor’s personal plaything -but seeing him, in the flesh, in front of him, like this…

”Do you like it?” Lotor asked, almost shyly, except that Sendak knew him too well, and could find the sly smile hiding in the corners of his mouth. 

There was no chance that Sendak wouldn’t like this “outfit”; the problem was that he  _ really _ didn’t want to anyone else to see Lotor like this.

Two nearly-sheer pieces of fabric hung from a belt slung low around Lotor’s waist, one in the front and one in the back, hinting and taunting without actually revealing anything. It was unclear if he was wearing anything underneath but, knowing Lotor, probably not. 

There was a golden cuff on each wrist, a matching collar around his throat, and a number of piercings in each ear: a few simple studs, a couple of rings, and a delicate chain draped between two studs on his left ear.

What really caught Sendak’s eye, though, were the bars through his nipples. He hadn’t had those before, so when-?

Had anyone else seen them?

“Sendak?”

Sendak realized he’d been staring. “I don’t want anyone else to see you like this,” he blurted.

Lotor smiled, stepping closer. “After today,” he murmured, “I’ll only dress like this for you, my Emperor.”

“Good,” Sendak rasped.

Lotor stood on his tiptoes so he could kiss Sendak on the cheek. “Let’s get this over with.”

* * *

Everyone stared as Sendak entered the throne room with Lotor trailing behind. No one had seen him since the Kral Zera, and while there had surely been speculation about what Sendak might have done with him…

They didn’t say anything, of course, and Sendak just sat on the throne, and Lotor knelt gracefully next to him, resting his head on Sendak’s leg, very much like the pampered plaything he was pretending to be. 

Sendak absently stroked his hair, and Lotor relaxed ever further, his eyes falling shut. 

And that was… Sendak didn’t think he’d meant to relax this much, but it was a testament to just how comfortable he was in Sendak’s presence. Maybe because he knew that Sendak would protect him from  _ anything _ . 

The audience went as they had intended it to, right until the end, when the Witch finally made her appearance. 

Lotor flinched, an action so small that there was no way anyone else had noticed. Sendak did, though, and he ran his fingers through Lotor’s hair in what he hoped was a soothing manner. 

“If you are done toying with your... _ pet _ ,” the Witch said disdainfully. “Sire.” 

“High Priestess,” Sendak said cordially. “We are eager for you to receive your reward for all that you have done for this Empire.”

Not what she’d been expecting, clearly. It took her a moment to answer. “Merely being allowed to continue serving at your side as your advisor, Sire, is a more than adequate reward.”

Sendak glanced down at Lotor. “And what do you think? Shall we allow her to make puppets of us, as she made a puppet of Zarkon?”

“No, Sire,” Lotor responded, but he didn’t look at Sendak. Instead, he was glaring at the Witch. “The only reward she deserves is death.”

“It seems I already have an advisor,” Sendak said. He gestured for the guards to take her into custody, and honestly, watching the shock and anger wash over her face was extremely satisfying. 

“You can’t!” She yelled. “Will you listen to him? Over me?”

“I would listen to a drunk, space-mad Unilu pirate over you,” Sendak said. “Take her away,” he said to the guards.

She was, apparently, too shocked to try her witchcraft. Rather, she tried the option that was least likely to work: appealing to Lotor.

“You can’t let him do this to me,” she hissed. “I am your  _ mother _ .” 

“My mother is dead,” Lotor said coldly, “as you soon will be.” 

The guards dragged her out, taking her to a specialized cell that she herself had worked on. It dampened alchemical ability, and had been built as a precaution, in case a Druid went rogue. 

The execution would take place there. She was unlikely to become a martyr after this, but there was no point in allowing her to use her last words to try and garner support for some sort of uprising. Anyway, Sendak had the feeling that Lotor didn’t want to see it. 

Sendak stood, pulling Lotor to his feet. He swiftly unclasped his cloak and wrapped it around Lotor’s shoulders. Partially to cover him up, but also- it was a symbol, showing everyone that Lotor was under his protection, and if anyone had an issue with him, then they’d have to take it up with Sendak.

“As of this moment, the practice of slavery is abolished, in all its forms. The slave trade is now banned, and any found to be participating in it will face execution. This is the command of your emperor; hear my words and obey.” 

“And what of him?” Someone shouted -from the back of the room, the coward. “He is a  _ traitor _ . He is no true Galra. Will you allow him to-“

“ _ Silence _ ,” Lotor said coldly. “Be quiet unless you are Galra enough to accuse me face-to-face. Zarkon’s blood is still fresh on my blade; do you think you are his superior?”

No one else raised any objections. 


	7. Chapter 7

Lotor pressed Sendak up against the door to the Suite as soon as the door was shut.

“We did it,” he murmured. “We are free now.”

Sendak could only nod; Lotor had allowed the cloak to fall to the floor, and the front of his body was flush with Sendak’s, and that made it difficult to think, let alone speak.

“We should celebrate, my darling,” Lotor continued.

“Wait,” Sendak breathed. “Just...wait a moment, Lotor.”

Lotor grinned seductively. “Don’t you want me?” He said it teasingly, but Sendak knew him well enough to identify the traces of doubt in his eyes.

“Yes.” Sendak closed his eyes. It was difficult to concentrate with Lotor looking like that, with Lotor looking at  _ him _ like that. He swallowed. “I just….I want to make sure that you want me, too.”

Lotor paused, stepped back. “If I didn’t,” he said quietly, his playful tone completely abandoned, “I wouldn’t still be here.”

”You like to play games,” Sendak said. “I know you do. I know a number of your ex-lovers have ended up dead. Did you decide their fates before you slept with them, or after they displeased you in some way? And… I have to wonder if you’ll do the same to me.”

”Before,” Lotor whispered. “They were in my way. Not that anyone could prove anything.”

Lotor was rarely this forthcoming, so it was a shock that he’d admitted it so easily. 

“But,” Lotor continued, “I never loved any of them. It was- a means to an end. This is different. And… They weren’t you. They deserved what they got.”

Sendak’s mind whirled. “What did they do to you?” He asked, trying to keep the demanding tone out of his voice. 

Lotor shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. It’s over. They’re dead.”

”Why didn’t you-?”

”What would I have told you? ‘This Commander I’m sleeping with hits me sometimes, but it’s not a big deal because I’m only sleeping with him in order to steal his secrets’? ‘This General likes to choke me, and I don’t like it, but I need to him let me stick around long enough so I can sabotage his campaign’? Besides, we weren’t on speaking terms, and I thought maybe… Maybe you would have been… I don’t know. You don’t seem like that kind of man, but-“

”I was angry,” Sendak admitted, “but not angry enough to think that you  _ deserved _ any of that. I would have-“

Lotor shook his head. “Like I said, it doesn’t matter. Don’t feel guilty about that. I just bring it up now because...you asked, and that is a valid fear, but I- I could never… You’re the last good thing I have left, Sendak. If you don’t trust me, I understand, but I swear to you that I have no ulterior motives here. I do love you, and I do want you. For you, not because you are a means to an end, not because I think I can use you or your position.”

”I just needed to be sure,” Sendak said. “Others would have tried, but you’re the only one who could have pulled it off.”

“Why is that?” Lotor asked softly.

Sendak caressed his cheek. “Because you’re the only one that I love.”

Lotor turned his head enough to press a kiss to Sendak’s palm. “You are the only man I have ever loved. Maybe the only man I could ever love, after everything.”

“Why now?” Sendak asked. “A few days ago, you were…”

Lotor sighed. “It’s different now. I didn’t want you to think that I felt...obligated, or… anything else. And I just… I wasn’t ready. It’s been a long time since someone was as good to me as you are.” 

There was nothing Sendak could do about that, but… “Let’s make up for lost time, then.”

“I’d like that.” 

Sendak scooped Lotor up, easily, making Lotor yelp, but he didn’t resist, only slung an arm around Sendak’s neck. 

“Be gentle with me,” Lotor said, so quietly that Sendak barely heard, even given their proximity. “It’s been a while.”

“I will be,” Sendak promised. “I’ll take care of you.”

Lotor smiled softly, stroking Sendak’s cheek with his free hand. “I know.” 

Those two words meant  _ everything _ . Lotor trusted him so much, when he trusted  _ no one else _ , and that was… That was amazing, and while he didn’t feel like he’d earned it, given everything, he’d do whatever it took to prove that Lotor was right to place his trust in him.

He carried Lotor back to the bedroom, set him down on the bed and stepped back, his hand going to the catches on his armor.

Lotor stood. “Let me do that, My Emperor,” he murmured, gently pushing his hand away.

Sendak could only nod. “You don’t have to- to pretend anymore. You don’t need to be subservient to me, or anyone else.”

“I don’t  _ need _ to be,” Lotor replied, “but let me serve you anyway, Sire.” He glanced up through his eyelashes demurely.

Sendak swallowed. “Alright.”

Lotor carefully removed each piece of his armor, setting it neatly aside (a major difference from before), until Sendak was in his flightsuit. 

Sendak quickly shrugged out of both his flightsuit and his undersuit, suddenly too impatient to continue playing along with Lotor’s teasing touches.

Lotor inhaled sharply, and Sendak grinned. 

“As you remember?” He asked.

Lotor shook his head, just once. “Better,” he whispered. “You’re all mine now. I don’t have to share or- or worry about your allegiances, or- Because you’re mine.” He kissed his cheek. “This is mine.” And then he kissed Sendak’s chest, over his heart. “This is mine.” One of Lotor’s hands trailed down Sendak’s abdomen, to his cock. “And  _ this _ is certainly mine.” 

Sendak shuddered -Lotor’s touch was far too light, too teasing, but he didn’t want to push. Didn’t want to take this faster than Lotor was prepared to go. “Yes,” he breathed. “All of it, everything I have- it’s yours. It’s always been yours.”

Lotor rewarded him with a kiss, sweet and yet  _ filthy _ , with the way he was grinding against Sendak’s thigh. 

Sendak gripped his hip in order to stop him. “Enough of that. It’s been...too long; let me enjoy this properly.”

Lotor grinned and stepped back.

Sendak sat on the bed. “Come here?”

Lotor did, stepping within arm’s reach, and Sendak pulled him into his lap. Not so different from before, really. 

“You are incredibly beautiful,” Sendak murmured.

Lotor’s breath hitched, and he had to look away, so Sendak saw his ear go back; he kissed the tip of it. 

“After all these years, it still flusters you so much,” he said. 

Lotor smiled sadly. “How could I have gotten used to praise in the intervening years without you?”

“Oh, baby,” Sendak sighed. “We’ll have to fix that, won’t we?” He kissed Lotor, taking the opportunity to trail his hand over Lotor’s waist and chest, feeling him up shamelessly. “I almost didn’t want to go out there today, with you looking this delectable, but then I remembered that they would all  _ look _ , and  _ burn _ with envy, because they all know that they can never have you. You wouldn’t let them, would you, baby?”

Lotor shook his head. “No, never again.”

Sendak kissed him again, fiercer this time, pulling Lotor’s hair the way he liked, making him moan. 

Lotor melted into it, wrapping his arms around Sendak’s neck and shoulders, burying his fingers in the fur at the nape of Sendak’s neck. 

“Missed this,” he murmured, when Sendak pulled away just far enough to let him breathe. “Missed you.”

”You’ll never have to miss me ever again,” Sendak promised. “I won’t leave you again.”

Lotor smiled, genuinely pleased. “I love you, Sendak.”

”Love you, too.”

Lotor’s grin was suddenly full of mischief, and he rolled his hips in a way that reminded Sendak  _ exactly _ what they were wearing. In his case, it was nothing, and Lotor was still only in his slave costume.

And he looked incredible in it. 

Sendak carefully reached up to play with one of Lotor’s nipple piercings. “When did you get these?”

”You want to know if anyone else has played with them,” Lotor accused playfully.

Sendak tugged on the piercing. Not hard, of course, but enough that Lotor could feel it. 

Lotor moaned softly. “I got them for myself. No one’s even seen them before.”

“Good,” Sendak said approvingly. “Is there anything else I should know about?”

“I’m not wearing anything under this.”

”You went out there, in front of everyone, in nothing but these  _ scraps _ !?” 

Lotor guided his hand to his thigh, had him slide his hand up, under the cloth, absolutely nothing impeding his way. “You could fuck me like this,” Lotor murmured. 

“I’m going to,” Sendak growled. He pounced, pinning Lotor to the bed underneath him. He could feel how hard Lotor was, could see how dark and hungry his eyes were. “That’s what you want, isn’t it?” 

Lotor bit his lip and nodded.

“How could I ever resist you, baby?” 

Lotor spread his legs, pulling the cloth to one side so that it was out of the way, and Sendak could not quite resist the urge to lean down and kiss the top of Lotor’s thigh. 

Lotor had always been, and would probably always be, lean, but it seemed he’d added a little muscle mass since the last time they’d been together, filled out a little. Gods, he was perfect. All firm muscle and smooth skin, and with such delicate proportions. 

He had more scars now, of course, and Sendak wished he could have prevented them somehow, but he would have to settle for asking Lotor about them, learning the story behind each one, seeing everything Lotor had overcome to end up  _ here _ . 

There were also bruises -faint and old and yellowing -scattered everywhere, and Sendak could guess where those came from. But Zarkon was dead; Lotor had killed him, and now he would never again raise a hand against him. 

Sendak left a mark of his own on the inside of Lotor’s thigh: a bite mark that was just shy of breaking skin, the only stroke on this canvas made out of love. 

“ _ Sendak… _ ” Lotor whined. “Stop teasing.”

“You’ve been teasing me all day,” Sendak said. “You don’t know what you do to me, baby.” Still, he reached for the lube and slicked up the fingers of his flesh hand. 

Lotor was about to say something, but it was lost to a low moan as Sendak pressed two fingers to hole. He pushed back immediately, but Lotor had always been like that; he always wanted  _ more _ , and a certain kind of thrill came from trying to exceed his expectations.

Sendak leaned over him, bracing himself on the bed with his prosthetic, bending down so he could swallow Lotor’s moans as he opened him up.

Sendak got three fingers into him -such care wasn’t usually necessary, but Lotor had asked for gentle, so that was what Sendak was going to give him -before he asked, “Are you ready for me, baby?”

Lotor nodded.

“Out loud,” Sendak murmured, mostly because he wanted to hear the breathless, needy quality of Lotor’s voice. Still, he pulled his fingers free and pushed Lotor’s thighs a little further apart.

“ _ Please _ ,” Lotor whined. “Please, Sendak.”

Sendak pressed the tip of his cock to Lotor’s hole, then paused. “Hm...I’m not sure…” he teased, although no force in the universe could possibly pull him away from Lotor now.

Lotor growled, reaching for Sendak’s shoulders, writhing, trying to do  _ something _ to get Sendak to give him what he wanted. 

Sendak pushed in, to the first ridge, before he had to stop. It was almost too much, having Lotor underneath him again. It really had been too long, and…

” _ Fuck _ ,” Lotor murmured. “Forgot how big you are.”

“That’s not a problem for you, though, is it, baby?” 

Lotor shook his head and hooked one of his legs over Sendak’s hip, pulling him closer. “No.”

Sendak bent forward to kiss him, carefully but purposefully working each ridge into Lotor, until Lotor couldn’t do more than pant, his chest heaving. 

Once he was fully seated, he gave Lotor a moment to adjust, to catch his breath. Lotor brought his other leg up, as well, locking his ankles together in the small of Sendak’s back.

It was incredible. He hadn’t forgotten what sex with Lotor could be like, but the memories didn’t compare to the real thing. He’d have to be the dumbest person in the history of the entire universe to walk away from this twice. 

“I missed this,” Lotor said, clenching down on Sendak’s cock, his way of turning the tables on Sendak somewhat.

“Yeah?” Sendak asked, starting to thrust, a little, gradually building up to the rhythm that sated Lotor best. 

“No one’s ever fucked me right,” Lotor said. “Except you.”

That might not be exactly true, but Lotor knew how to play to Sendak’s possessive side, and Sendak wasn’t complaining. “Oh, baby,” he growled lowly, “we’ll have to fix that, won’t we? It’s been such a long time, hasn’t it?”

Lotor nodded, twining his arms around Sendak’s shoulders, burying his fingers in the thick fur on his back, like he wanted to keep Sendak as close as possible.

Incredibly endearing, and frankly, Sendak felt the same way. If he could spend the rest of forever here, he would without complaint. 

He fucked Lotor hard and deep, the way he liked, slow enough that each ridge caught on Lotor’s rim, making him moan and shudder, pushing him closer and closer until he could not help but come, his claws digging into Sendak’s back in the most pleasurable way possible, his back arching and every muscle tensing before finally releasing completely, leaving him limp and sated.

Sendak paused, a question on his lips, and Lotor nodded.

“Wanna feel you, too,” he said softly.

Sendak kissed him, and a few more thrusts into Lotor’s unresisting body had him coming, too. 


	8. Chapter 8

Sendak got up a few minutes later, to get something to clean them both up, and when he came back, Lotor was sitting up, methodically removing his jewelry and placing it all on the bedside table.

He’d already kicked the rest of the costume off and onto the floor, and he looked...ridiculously decadent like this, bare and freshly-fucked and sated.

Sendak sat down next to him, and Lotor tried to take the washcloth from him. Sendak just kissed him. “Let me,” he murmured. 

He never minded taking care of Lotor, because it was a privilege to do so. Something Lotor allowed no one else to do. 

Lotor hesitated, then nodded. 

Sendak wiped off his stomach and between his thighs gently but efficiently, pausing to kiss the inside of Lotor’s thighs, making sure to clean up all the come and excess lube.

Sendak almost didn’t notice at first, but Lotor started purring, very softly, his eyes mostly closed and a gentle smile gracing his lips. 

“I love you,” Sendak breathed, overcome with the emotion, as he always was. 

“I love you, too,” Lotor murmured when Sendak set the cloth aside and stretched out next to him. His hands went to remove his nipple piercings, but Sendak stopped him.

“You can leave those in,” he said.

Lotor huffed a laugh. “I will, then. Just for you.” He curled up next to Sendak, his head on his chest. He was still purring, still  _ happy _ , and that was… “I needed that. Thank you.”

“What, you needed to get fucked?” Sendak asked, amused.

Lotor nodded very seriously. 

Sendak laughed and kissed the top of Lotor’s head. “Whatever you need, then.”

Lotor idly combed his fingers through the fur on Sendak’s chest, clearly enjoying this. 

Sendak was enjoying this, too. It was beyond his wildest fantasies to imagine that he might be here with Lotor again, that he might be allowed to have this, but here he was.

He’d almost dozed off when Lotor turned over, bracing himself with one hand and cupping Sendak’s jaw with the other, leaning down to kiss the scars on the right side of his face, around his prosthetic eye.

It was...unexpected, but not unwelcome. Lotor rarely showed his softer, affectionate side, but Sendak loved it. This was just for him. He couldn’t help the low purr building in his chest, nor did he want to.

Lotor placed one last kiss under his eye, before settling back down, half-sprawled across Sendak’s chest; Sendak draped his arm over his waist, pulling him that much closer. 

It was so much easier to drift off like this, not needing to worry about whether or not Lotor was safe, because he was right here, in Sendak’s arms, where he belonged, happy and comfortable and taken care of. 

* * *

Lotor was still there in the morning, barely awake and sleepily rubbing his cheek against Sendak’s chest. 

That was probably what had woken him in the first place, actually, not that Sendak minded. He nuzzled the top of Lotor’s head, and Lotor sighed contentedly. 

“It wasn’t a dream, then, was it?” Lotor asked softly.

“No,” Sendak said. “You’re here, with me, safe and happy and-“

“ _ Loved _ .”

“Yes, always,” Sendak agreed.

Lotor looked up at him with awe in his eyes. “In the end,” he said quietly, “you chose  _ me _ , over everyone else you could have chosen instead.” 

“I love you,” Sendak reminded him.

“I know,” Lotor said, as if he couldn’t quite believe it. “I love you, too.” 

It was early still, well before Sendak actually had to get up, so they just spent time cuddling. They didn’t really need to say anything; the silence was comfortable and familiar.

They’d never been able to have this before. Their time together had been limited, and there was pressure to pack as much into the scant hours they had together as possible.

But now… Now they had all the time in the universe. Even when these lazy moments in bed passed, they could look forward to more. Every morning, for the rest of their lives, if they wished.

It had to come to an end, for now; an Emperor couldn’t laze about in bed all day with no advanced notice. 

“I have to get up, my love,” he murmured softly, trying not the startle Lotor, since he’d been dozing off and on for a while now. 

Lotor clung to him and made a grumpy noise. 

Sendak kissed the top of his head, trying not the laugh. Lotor was only a morning person when he needed to be. “If we get up now, there will be enough time for us to fool around in the shower.”

Lotor appeared to mull it over. “Fine, but you have to carry me. I’m not used to being fucked by your ridiculously large cock. Frankly, it’s excessive.”

A concession Sendak was willing to make. “That’s not what you were saying last night, or any other time you’ve begged me to fuck you,” he said smugly, picking up Lotor easily. 

Lotor sniffed, but Sendak could tell he was pleased. It wasn’t difficult to tell, really, for all that Lotor thought he hid it so well. 

They showered, and Sendak pressed Lotor up against the wall and made out with him until Lotor got off on grinding himself against Sendak’s thigh, at which point Sendak had twined their fingers together, guiding their joined hands down to his cock.

He’d never get used to this: how easy it was to be with Lotor now, the passion that hadn’t died, the anxiety of being caught that had… 

It was almost a shame to see Lotor dress himself after the shower and breakfast, except that he had a new flightsuit, new armor, in dark blue and red and gold. Not a slave, but no longer a prince, either; his own man, perhaps for the first time in his life.

”It is strange,” Lotor said quietly, looking down at himself reflectively, “that I have been freer these past weeks as your slave than I ever was as a Prince of the Empire.”

“You weren’t held captive by your fear,” Sendak said. 

“No,” Lotor agreed. He stood up on his toes to press a kiss to Sendak’s cheek. “When I marry you, it will be freely, of my own choice, out of my love for you and nothing more.”

Sendak kissed him properly, taking one more moment to enjoy this before they had to go out there. 

Lotor was grinning, brimming with happiness. “Alright, let’s go.” 


	9. Chapter 9

It took a few weeks for Lotor to complete the new prosthetic for Sendak. He could have done it in a few days, but he had other responsibilities now. The Galra elite weren’t sure of his position anymore -not a prince, not a slave -and that led to them jockeying for his favor. Maybe they didn’t know what, exactly, he was to Sendak, but all observers could see that they were close. Maybe that closeness could be turned into a weapon, and all Lotor needed to do was stand back when the time came… 

Others were smarter, only trying to seduce him, but most of these had mocked and belittled him, or worse, before, and regardless… Why would he want any of them if he had Sendak?

All of that would end with the wedding, anyway, once it became clear that he could not be swayed from Sendak’s side. In some ways… He was fortunate. If another had become Emperor, it was likely that his own position would be far worse, if he was even still alive. 

But he was alive, and well, and happy… Even the nightmares that had plagued him for so long were growing less frequent, though they had not vanished entirely. They probably never would, but he’d take what he could get. 

And… it was so nice, not being afraid anymore. His father was dead -and while he’d expected to feel...something -at least he knew rationally that Zarkon could never hurt him again. Dead men had no power. 

He didn’t even need to be overly cautious about his relationship with Sendak, which was...incredible. (Honestly, it was all incredible; he’d never known that life could be like this, that he’d be happy often, that he’d laugh most days, that he’d be reminded of all the little reasons he loved Sendak over and over and over again…) After all, Sendak was quite a catch, and had been even before he became the Emperor. 

(Privately, Lotor had always wondered why he hadn’t settled down, but now the reason was clear.) 

Some of those who came to speak with Lotor couldn’t hide their envious  _ hatred _ of him. Why should this half-breed runt hold the Emperor’s affections? Shouldn’t the Emperor turn his gaze on someone more...worthy? 

Lotor  _ loved _ it. It was such a strange thing, for someone to be envious of him, but they should be; Sendak was his, and his alone. The wedding would only serve to reinforce that. 

He looked up when Sendak came into the room, suddenly aware of just how lost in his own thoughts he’d been. 

“You’re back early,” Sendak remarked, removing his armor and stowing it carefully. 

“I had no reason to stay in the lab late tonight,” Lotor said. “I finished what I was working on.”

“Oh?” Sendak asked, as if he couldn’t guess. He sat down next to Lotor, put an arm around his shoulder, and kissed him on the cheek. 

It was so... _ domestic _ . The opposite of the frantic mess of a relationship they’d had before. It was so much  _ better _ . 

Lotor gestured to the box on the table in front of them. “It’s for you. Go ahead and open it.” 

Sendak kissed the top of his head first, before reaching for the box. It contained the new prosthetic, of course, so Lotor had no reason to keep his eyes focused there; instead, he watched Sendak’s reaction.   

The widening of his eye, the pricking forward of his ears, the slight smile… He was  _ pleased _ . He  _ liked _ it. 

Lotor had known, intellectually, that he probably would, but he’d still been...nervous. 

“It’s beautiful,” Sendak breathed, reaching out to feel the smooth surface of the prosthetic.

The prosthetic itself was much smaller than the one Sendak currently used, lighter and less obnoxiously ostentatious. It would make it seem like he was no longer trying to compensate for something (not that he needed to). 

“It’s ready to be installed,” Lotor said.

“Would you do it?” Sendak asked. 

“If you want me to.” 

Sendak practically pounced on him, pressing him into the couch cushions, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. “I would like that very much.”

Lotor’s head was spinning pleasantly, so it took him a moment to make sense of Sendak’s words. “I can- I can do it now, if you’d like.”

Sendak kissed him again and -if things continued like this, it was going to be very difficult to complete the installation. 

“You do such incredible work, my love,” Sendak murmured.

Lotor smiled, once more taken aback by the genuine compliment. It was so difficult, sometimes, to recognize the value of his work, after millennia of it being dismissed as useless. It had taken time for him to realize that his work had value, regardless of what other people thought, but this- this was new, and different, and… 

“Thank you,” he managed. It was...pathetic, perhaps, that his heart felt like bursting from even just these simple compliments, but… Well. “Shall I-?”

Sendak nodded, and moved back enough to allow Lotor room to work. 

* * *

Lotor’s mind was in too much disarray to remember the wedding: a mix of nerves, jitters, and happiness made him focus on trying to remember the right point to say the right things.

Regardless, it went well, and when everyone knelt before them both, their hands joined in triumph, it felt like the beginning of a new, better era. 

* * *

They laughed together on the way back to their quarters, half-drunk and full of love and hope, cutting out of the feast early, as was traditional. Frankly, even if it wasn’t, Lotor probably would have pulled Sendak away regardless. Something about... _ knowing _ , for real, for  _ forever _ , that Sendak was his, that Sendak had chosen him, that nothing could come between them now… 

Lotor pushed Sendak against the door as soon as it closed. “My Lord Husband,” he purred. 

“My Prince,” Sendak replied, just as seductively, his hands settling on Lotor’s waist. 

Sendak could have married anyone he wanted, in the years they had spent apart, and yet he hadn’t. Intentionally or not, he’d waited for Lotor. Even after everything, he still wanted him, still loved him…

(As far as Lotor had been concerned, there was no one else he might have married, after Sendak; Sendak had shown him what love could be like, and he hadn’t been able to force himself to accept anything less.) 

Lotor had a sense that, for the first time in his life, everything was the way it should be. It still hurt, not having a loving father or mother, all the abuse, the long years of anger and hopelessness and despair. But after all that… He still got to have this, somehow.

“I love you,” he said, leaning up on his toes to kiss Sendak.

Sendak helped by putting his hands under Lotor’s thighs, guiding them into wrapping around his waist. “I love you, too.” He rubbed his cheek against Lotor’s. “Is something bothering you?”

Lotor smiled softly. “No, not really. Just...thinking, about the past, I suppose.”

”Well, don’t,” Sendak said, nipping Lotor’s ear. “This is a happy day. The past doesn’t have to matter anymore, when we have the rest of forever together.”

“As you command, Sire,” Lotor teased, tugging on Sendak’s ear in retaliation. 

“That’s better. Now, you are officially my Prince Consort, and while that does not grant you the right to a throne, I have to admit… Thrones are rather uncomfortable; I can give you a much better place to sit.” 

Lotor laughed. “Alright. Show me.” 

“With pleasure.”

They did not make it to the bedroom, and quite frankly, the sofa was more than adequate. Not remotely the strangest or most uncomfortable place they’d fucked. 

And Lotor did like being in Sendak’s lap. Made him feel safe and secure, and yet also granted him the ability to grind down on Sendak’s cock during their extremely filthy kisses. 

The fact that both of them were still dressed was somewhat inconvenient, and Lotor was just sentimental to mind shredding their wedding clothes. So he stood eventually, letting the soft garments fall to the floor.

He couldn’t get enough of the feeling of Sendak watching him. Sendak always made him feel attractive, even though, conventionally speaking, he wasn’t. But that didn’t matter, when faced with the pure lust and want in Sendak’s gaze. 

Lotor settled back in Sendak’s lap, reaching down to free his cock.( _ Gods _ , he’d missed that, too.) 

“Is that how one usually sits on a throne?” Sendak asked archly.

Lotor kissed him before turning around. “Is that better, Sire?”

“Much,” Sendak said, mouthing at his neck and shoulder, gently scraping his fangs over the sensitive skin. He also pushed Lotor’s legs apart, hooking them over Sendak’s knees, leaving him exposed and nearly helpless.

That was alright, though, since, miracle of miracles,  _ Sendak was his husband now. _ The only person whose mercy Lotor would willingly place himself in, after everything.

It was nice like this, too. He could feel the hard line of Sendak’s cock pressing against his ass, the delightful sting of his fangs, his roaming hands. Even after all this time, Sendak still remembered what he liked, how to touch him, how to please him. 

Sendak pulled something from a pocket, and Lotor looked, and- “You had that in your pocket the entire time? Were you planning this?”

“Honestly,” Sendak said, slicking up the fingers of his flesh hand, “I wasn’t entirely sure we were even going to make it back to the Suite, and I wanted to be prepared.”

Lotor laughed. “I’m not feeling patient enough to wait,” he admitted.

“You’re never patient,” Sendak said. “At least not about sex. I know you too well, baby.”

The lube was warm from being in Sendak’s pocket all day, and the first touch to Lotor’s entrance was gentle, teasing, and not nearly enough. 

Lotor wiggled a little, trying to encourage Sendak to go a little faster, and Sendak just wrapped his prosthetic around his waist, holding him steady. 

Ultimately, Lotor had no choice but to relax and wait, but...that was alright. This was their wedding night, after all, and if they couldn’t indulge now, then when? He was happy as long as Sendak was touching him. 

Sendak finally stopped teasing and began fingering Lotor open in earnest, starting with one finger, carefully working up to three -a little excessive, but it felt good, so Lotor didn’t complain.

At least not until Sendak pulled his fingers free. Sendak huffed a laugh at his whine, which had Lotor turning to glare up at him. 

Sendak kissed his glare away. “I thought you wanted me to fuck you,” he teased. “But if that’s not what you want…” He made to push Lotor off his lap, so he could stand.

“Don’t you dare,” Lotor hissed, reaching back to tug his ear. 

“That’s what I thought,” Sendak growled in pure lust. He lifted Lotor up a little and aligned the tip of his cock with his entrance.

It was a momentary tease, but the earlier languor was gone now, and he  _ wanted _ , more than he could express. “Sendak,” he whined again.

“I’ll take care of you, baby.” With that, he let Lotor sink down on his cock, a toe-curling pleasure, intense and fulfilling, in all the best ways.

Lotor reached for something, anything, to hold onto, reaching back to bury one hand in the thick fur at the base of Sendak’s neck and intertwining his other hand with Sendak’s flesh hand.

“ _ Gods _ , baby,” Sendak murmured, “you feel so good, so perfect.”

He stopped for a moment, once his cock fully seated, rubbing little circles into Lotor’s hip; Lotor trembled, overwhelmed already. He was just -so full, so...inundated with pleasures he wasn’t used to anymore. 

The prosthetic had the strength to crush Lotor’s pelvis completely, if Sendak desired; he just...didn’t. He was always so careful, so gentle, and that was…

“I love you,” Lotor whispered, turning enough to rub his cheek against Sendak’s neck and shoulder. “Thank you for marrying me.”

“You are the only person I’ve ever seriously considered marrying,” Sendak said. “It was you, or no one.”

Lotor squeezed his hand. It meant a lot to hear that, but he didn’t think he could find the words to express that right now. Besides, they were in the middle of something. He rolled his hips a little, enough to remind Sendak of that. 

Lotor could practically hear his smug smile. “Need something, baby?”

Lotor clenched down very deliberately, which made Sendak’s hips buck upwards uncontrollably. 

It made Lotor breathless. “So big, so good…”

“Had to come back, didn’t you, baby? Nobody fucks you like I do.”

Lotor nodded. It was true; he didn’t know if Sendak was simply more attentive or what, but all of the best sex Lotor had ever had was with him. 

Sendak guided his motions with the prosthetic still holding onto his hip, since Lotor didn’t have his legs under him, and couldn’t really do much. Didn’t really want or need to, though.

It was good to let go, sometimes, even if it was hard, even if it terrified him a little. But he didn’t need to be afraid, here, with Sendak. 

He could practically feel Sendak’s rumbling sounds of pleasure against his back, and he remembered, suddenly, that Sendak was still almost completely dressed while he was exposed, naked in Sendak’s lap. The fine silks felt so good against his skin, another sensation that made it hard to think. 

He didn’t want to think right now. 

He arched his back, pushing his ass down, demanding more from Sendak; Sendak, of course, got the message, picking up the pace until Lotor barely had time to draw breath before it was forced out of him.

It was perfect. 

Sendak murmured endearments, praises, soft-yet-filthy words, gently untangling his hand from Lotor’s and reaching for his cock, stroking him off in time to Sendak’s thrusts.

Sendak started coming first, and Lotor couldn’t help but follow.

 

After a few minutes, Sendak carefully lifted him out of his lap and set him down on the couch. “I’ll be right back,” he said, kissing Lotor on the cheek before standing. 

Lotor hummed an acknowledgement, his eyes already drifting closed. 

He opened one eye when Sendak came back -he wasn’t entirely sure if he’d fallen asleep or not -and cleaned him off with a warm cloth. He’d changed out of his formal attire, and into a pair of loose pants. A little disappointing; Lotor wanted more naked cuddles.

“You look so cute,” Sendak said, stroking his hair, “but let’s get you to bed, alright?” 

Lotor made a grumpy noise; he certainly didn’t want to move, and anyway, the couch had enough room for both of them, provided they cuddled up really close to each other.

Sendak simply picked him up, and… Well, that was acceptable, if only barely. 

“You’ll only be grumpier in the morning if I let you sleep there,” Sendak said. “There’s no lumbar support whatsoever. Besides, you’d get cold.”

“Not if you kept me warm,” Lotor protested. 

Sendak kissed his forehead and took him to the bedroom, before tucking him into bed and climbing in himself. “I love you, Lotor.”

“Even when I’m tired and grumpy?”

“Even then.” He gathered Lotor up, pulling him close, and that was very nice, surrounded by Sendak’s arms, his warmth, his very presence… “ _ Especially _ then.” He kissed Lotor again, much more chastely than earlier, but with no less love. “I wouldn’t change a thing about you.”

Lotor couldn’t remember ever being this content. “I love you, too, Sendak. If I had to do it all over again, there are some things I’d change, but this isn’t one of them.” He was truly happy to be here, and maybe… actually having a place where he was loved and accepted and wanted was what he needed to heal, after everything. 

Sendak smiled. “I’m glad to hear that.”

Lotor snuggled closer, lulled to sleep in minutes by Sendak’s steady heartbeat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being way softer than I intended, but w/e. If you liked, lmk, and if you have ideas for future fics, drop me a line on or off anon @devilsofficialfanfic on tumblr :)


End file.
